Persephone
by fromthehillbythelake
Summary: Eli tells his daughter a love story. ONESHOT.


**I don't know what this is, but I really hope you like it. So fluffy!**

**I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

"Once upon a time, an angel and a devil fell in love."

Identical green eyes stared up at him. Tiny hands grabbed the comforter, which cocooned under her neck on the tiny bed, her lips slightly open hanging onto his every word.

"It was always sunny where the angel lived, and she was happy. It was dark and grey where the devil lived, but he liked it that way, so he thought he was happy too."

The girl listened intently.

"But the angel was curious, and the devil was bored, so they decided to go exploring.

'Don't talk to any devils,' the angel's parents warned. 'They're evil. Stay on the path we've marked for you.'

'Don't talk to any angels,' the devil's parents warned. 'You can't be like them, and they'll never love you like we do.'"

The girl sighed sadly. "Why do the devil's parents say they love him?" she asked softly. She always asked.

"Because," he whispered lowly, "they wanted to keep him sad. They tried to trick him."

"That doesn't sound like love," she said defiantly, and he swept her auburn curls from her forehead.

He smiled. A smile that bubbled inside his chest, breaking his lips apart.

"Can I finish?" he asked amusedly. She nodded again.

"Both the angel and the devil said goodbye to their parents, and promised to do what they asked-"

"Why did the devil listen? Isn't he bad?" the girl interrupted, confusion etching her features.

"There's good in everyone Grace," he answered, putting a finger on his lips to remind her to be quiet. She was already supposed to be in bed. She nodded curtly, waiting for him to finish.

"The devil climbed out of his burning cave, and found a place to rest in the woods. He wrapped his black wings around himself, determined to stay hidden. A few moments later, he fell asleep, forgetting that it would be day soon."

Grace's eyes widened, her mouth forming a small 'O'.

"The angel had been walking on the path her parents had set out for her for a long time. She loved her parents very much, and knew she should listen to them, but something caught her eye off the path, and she was very tempted to take a look."

"Uh oh," Grace stated quietly.

"'Uh oh' is right. Looking left and looking right, the angel stepped off the path and walked towards the black figure."

"Silly angel," Grace giggled, slapping her hands over her mouth when she realized she was being loud.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said gently, poking her stomach through the covers. "Even good people."

The girl tilted her head slightly, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"The angel walked over very carefully, doing her best not to make any noise. She was a little nervous, and wondered if this was one of the devils her parents had told her about. She had never seen one before. They told her that devils never came out during the day, so the angel decided it would be safe to go and check.

Suddenly, the devil ripped open his black wings and lunged at her, grabbing onto her white wings with his hands."

Grace shut her eyes, pulling the comforter even closer.

"The devil growled, spreading his wings so they towered over the angel. The angel was terrified, but she growled right back, opening her wings as well."

Grace smiled happily, kicking her legs under the covers.

"The devil was about to kill the angel, like his parents told him to, but he looked into her crystal blue eyes and had to stop himself."

"Because he loved her, right?" Grace asked desperately, her voice feather-light.

"Just listen," her father answered.

"He thought the angel was playing on trick on him, because his parents always told him that angels lie, but the devil just couldn't kill her. She was too lovely to hurt him, and he realized it was his parents who were lying all along.

The angel always thought that a devil's eyes would be black, so she was surprised when she saw that this devil's eyes were green. Even though her parents warned her that all devils were evil, she just couldn't see how this devil could hurt her. He was just as scared as she was.

And in that moment, their wings wrapped around each other, and they saw how both their wings - his black and hers white - were made of feathers.

And they realized that they weren't so different after all."

"And _then_ they fell in love," Grace smiled, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"Yes," he answered gently, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight Grace."

"I love you daddy," she murmured, turning over.

"I love you," he said, getting up from the bed. He looked to the doorframe and noticed that _she_ was standing there.

All smiles and hope and love in the world.

"Coming to bed?" Clare asked softly, reaching out her arm. He nodded, taking her hand.

"Goodnight Gracie," she breathed, blowing a kiss to their daughter from the doorway and putting a hand to her husband's cheek.

"I love that story," she uttered contentedly, brushing her lips with his and shutting the door.

"I know," he smirked, reaching down to caress the swell of her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Review lovelies? Just to let you know, I adore Eli's parents and I don't think this of them. I feel like Eli's self-hatred is more the 'parent role' in this story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
